The Wedding Cake
by corruptedPOV
Summary: Harry has a special surprise for Dougie on their wedding day. Pudd SA, can be viewed as a standalone fic, but does relate back to my fic Nowhere Left To Run. Reading commenting please! :)


"right, thats the suits, the invitations, the venue, the theme and almost everything apart from the food and the cake done!" Harry ticked off everything on our list of things to plan for our wedding with a wide grin. "I know, I can't believe we've managed to plan all of this already! We've literally only got food and the cake to sort out." I leant on my fiancés side, in a bit of shock that we had actually managed to sort out so much already. We still had a year to get everything sorted, and we'd done nearly everything already, something nobody has expected from us.

"I can't believe it either, I guess we've gotten carried away just by the thought of weddings and finally getting married, we've powered through the planning." Harry smiled, giving me a tight squeeze and a kiss to the head. "we have. But what are we really going to have for food? I don't want some sort of over the top posh food, you know? I'd be quite happy with kebabs and stuff, but I don't really think that thats appropriate for a wedding. And whats our cake going to look like? Are we going to have a simple one, or a quirky one? Is it going to fit in with our quite laid back theme?" I chewed on my lip, the thoughts of themes and cakes and food flying around my head wildly.

"well I've got an idea for the cake already, so you don't have to worry about that, and I think we can find some sort of middle road for food." Harry smiled the smile that always said he was up to something. "oh, do tell about your ideas." I wanted to hear all of his ideas, having run out of ideas days ago. "I'm keeping it a secret. I want the cake to be a surprise for you." Harry smirked, all manner of trouble in his eyes. "what are you up to?" I questioned, sure he was up to something. "nothing, nothing at all. Just leave the cake to me, we'll worry about food together some other day." Harry got up, wandering out of the room. "hey wait up! What are you planning?!" I chased after him, never getting a reply from him, being kept in suspense for an entire year. And oh a year could feel so long when you're counting down to your wedding. Though the thing was, once the day turned up, I just wanted to run away and hide in a corner somewhere.

Luckily, Tom was there to keep me calm, distracting me with thoughts of the honeymoon. We were going to America and seeing Blink 182 on their reunion tour, seeing as they'd gotten back together earlier on in the year and I'd nearly _died _in excitement. Then we were going on a tour of America, stopping off in a few other countries and places that were special to us, and all in all, it was going to be magical. "just think of the honeymoon Dougs, you'll do just fine if you think of the honeymoon." Tom smiled encouragingly at me, gently stroking my arms as I shivered in fright. "I better, oh god what if I faint? I'm always fainting when I'm stressed, I don't want to faint!" I felt myself pale at the thought of fainting in front of everyone, ruining our big day.

"you won't faint, I know you won't. You always say that Harry makes you feel stronger, you'll be strong like The Hulk once you see him. Until then, think about the honeymoon... oh and the cake! You still don't know what the cake is, do you?" Tom questioned, reminding me of Harry's mystery cake surprise. He still hadn't told me anything about the cake, all I knew that it was slightly unconventional, but damn it, what did _that _mean?! "no I don't... you know what it looks like, don't you?" I knew that look on Tom's face, he knew too! Why did every single person around me know what this cake was apart from me?! This was my wedding day and I was the one being kept in the dark about this? How was that fair?! "maybe, and no I'm not telling you anything about it. Its your surprise, so I'm not saying a thing." Tom laughed evilly, steering me over to sit down in a chair so he could sort out my hair for me as I put on a bit of eyeliner. I felt a bit more confident wearing eyeliner, so I put some on, feeling like I needed confidence today.

"how do I look?" I asked once I was fully dressed and ready. I was in a suit, minus the tie, thinking that that was a bit too formal. Harry may have been from quite a posh background, but neither of us were that posh ourselves, and didn't want to be that formal today, we wanted to be relaxed and laid back, hence the slight dress down. "you look perfect Dougie, absolutely perfect." Tom looked like he teared up a bit in pride. "hey, what are you crying for huh?" I wiped away his tears. "I'm not crying, I'm just getting emotional. Our little ones all grown up, I never thought I'd be standing here, about to watch my best friend get married to the love of his life. I'm so proud of you Dougie, I really am." Tom whispered, hugging me tightly in his arms, acting like he was my mother, then again, in some ways, I kinda guessed he was.

"come on, I'm being silly, lets get you to that church and get you married shall we?" Tom broke us apart, leading me downstairs, where my mum and sister were. They too burst into tears when they saw me, hugging me close in pride and love. "my little boy, all grown up and getting married. I can't believe it." Mum gushed at me as we reached the church, the Wedding March starting to play out as the news I'd arrived travelled inside. I got lead inside as it started by my mum, Tom and Jazzie, my sister, following along behind, as Tom was my best man, and my sister my maid of honour. I'd originally wanted her to be my best man, but decided that she'd prefer the title of maid of honour, and so nicked Tom as best man, because he'd been by my side, always looking after me, ever since I'd joined the band.

I felt nervous as I entered the church, but the second I saw Harry it all stopped, all my nerves fizzled away, seeing him look at me. He looked so beautiful, standing next to his brother Thomas and Danny, his two best men. We made eye contact and I felt tears fill my eyes, a surge of pure happiness filling me up inside. I was marrying the man of my dreams, I couldn't have ever ask for more, I was marrying the love of my life, I was marrying my Harry.

"you look so beautiful." Harry whispered as I joined him at the altar, seeing his own eyes fill with tears and so much love. "so do you." I whispered too, barely keeping in happy tears as the ceremony progressed. "I do." I let the tears fall as we got to the 'I do's' and we got to kiss, hearing everyone in the room cheer loudly at us. Everything was then a blur until we got the reception, and after two very embarrassing best men/maid of honour speeches from Tom, Danny, Jazzie and Thomas, it was time for Harry's speech.

"now most of you know that the second we all moved into the band house, I felt a protective kinda older brother need to look after Dougie. But, it developed into something more, something I couldn't even imagine, something I never thought I'd find. I fell in love, and it wasn't a teenage crush, it was a proper love, a love that has grown with every day I've been with you, Dougie. You brought me out of my shell and made me feel completely whole, I felt whole for the first time in my life when you kissed me for the first time. You've made me who I am today, and I can't thank you enough for being the most perfect boyfriend, perfect fiancé, and now the most perfect husband I could ever imagine, and thats why I want to at least try and show you how much I need to thank you for being there for me like you have been. So, I thought I'd thank you with our cake..." Harry got to near the end of his speech, the doors opening to reveal the most perfect cake I'd ever seen.

It was in the shape of a pirate ship, floating along on the sea, models of people on deck, and as I looked a bit more closely, I could see that the two at the wheel were me and Harry. Mini Harry was holding onto my waist as mini me steered the ship, a three cornered hat planted on my head. "I know you love pirates, and I feel like you've always been the captain of my ship, steering me to be the person I am today, so I thought I'd show you that in our cake." Harry finished explaining seconds before I jumped on him and gave him possibly the most passionate kiss I'd ever given him. "I, I don't know what to say, its perfect. Its so perfect, _you're _so perfect! I love it, I love you, thank you so much!" It was all I could say, it was perfect, the whole idea of it was perfect, my husband was so perfect!

"I'm glad you like it, want to take a closer look?" Harry lead me closer to it, showing me all of the cake in great detail, all of the models on top of it. There were models of Tom and Danny in the crows nest, my mum and sister on deck, my cousin George's head was popping out of a cannon hatch. Everybody I loved was on the cake, and it was so nice I didn't want to eat it, but I relented, after taking thousands of photos of it, never wanting to forget it.

But I never had to worry about that, because every year on our anniversary, Harry got me a cake. Not a pirate cake, but a cake of another mad design I loved. He got me cakes in the shapes of various dinosaurs, skateboards, drum kits and bass guitars, everything I loved. And every single time, he said it was because he loved me, and he always wanted to show me that he loved me just as much as he did on our wedding day, no matter what was happening around us, he always made sure I knew that he loved me as much as he always had done, if not more so.


End file.
